MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA
by XXXGHOSTXXX123
Summary: idea original de mi fic aventuras en equestria,mas detalles dentro de los primeros capitulos clasificado T (posiblemente clásificado M en el futuro)
1. Chapter 1

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 1:LA LLEGADA

Aca será como una nueva vesion de mi fic aventuras en equestria mas detalles al final del episodio

Haber por donde comienzo

Hola mi nombre es alex hernandez tengo 15 años de edad vivo en melipilla,chile en una casa de campo junto a mi familia que esta conformado por:  
mi hermana Fernanda de 17 años de edad

Mi padre luis de 45 años de edad

Y mi madre carolina de 46 años de edad

Tenia un perro llamado mario que es un fox terrier chileno aun un cachorro

Mido 1,60 y soy de piel morena,pelo negro un poco largo y ojos verde

Yo era un chico normal excepto por una cosa era esos llamados "bronys" fanáticos de my Little pony frienship is magic mi personaje favorito era twilight sparkle,era mas por su personalidad,en algunos episodios siempre me sacaba una risa por ser tan nerd,pero eso era mas que favoritismo también tenia un flechazo con ella

Mientras jugaba battlefield 4 me puse a pensar de la vida que tenia

"no tengo una mala vida,digo una familia amorosa,notas mediocres en la escuela y vivo en un lugar tranquilo,pero aun me siento como si me faltara algo"pensé mientras jugaba en línea

Mientras jugaba supe que era  
"una novia,pero el problema era que no me gusta ninguna niña de mi curso,excepto por twilight,pero a quien quiero engañar ella es de una serie animada ni siquiera puede existir"pensé terminando la partida

Al apagar la play,me puse a ver un partido de la champions league

Aunque si quisiera tener una vida,me gustaría tenerla en equestria –dige en voz alta daba lo mismo si total estaba solo

En eso sentí una especie de sentimiento o algo parecido indicándome que fuera al patio

Yo sin reclamar fui al patio de mi casa para quedar atonito

Había una esfera que emitia un aura morada,no se como llego hay

Sentí la puerta de mi casa abrirse indicando que mi familia había llegado de hacer las comprar

Alex donde estas?-digo la voz de mi madre

Aquí en el patio quizá quieran venir a ver esto-grite mientras no paraba de ver la esfera

Ellos fueron al patio para contemplar la esfera

Que es esa cosa?-digo mi hermana

No se es como una especie de esfera-dige al acercarme mas a ella

Ten cuidado hijo-digo mi padre

Lo tendre-respondi

Al acercarme mas a la esfera pude ver como una especie de bosque similar al bosque everfree del show,al llegar sentí la sensancion de tocar esa esfera

Lentamente acerque mis manos hacia la esfera,una vez que la toque esta me envolvió en un aura brillante mientras me elevaba,no podía gritar ya que las palabras no salian de mi boca,al final fui absorbido por la esfera

Mi familia al aclarse la vista del brillo que emitia la esfera se asustaron al ver que yo no estaba

Alex? Alex?!-digo mi hermana buscándome por todos lados

Hijo donde estas?!-digo mi madre con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

Mientras tanto….

Yo estaba llendo a través de un portal,mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se extendia a no mas poder,al llegar al final del portal las partes de mi cuerpo volvían a la normalidad pero iba cayendo…estaba cayendo!  
mierda,mierda,mierda-decia mientras buscaba una manera desesperada de tratar de evitar la caída que era en vano

Al estar mas cerca del suelo solo me prepare para el impacto,al tocar el suelo cai incosiente mientras miraba el cielo que a pesar de la posición de la luna debía ser medianoche

Mas tarde…

Que es esta criatura-decia una voz no podía ver nada

No se la encontré a mitad del bosque everfree mientras visitaba a zecora,por eso lo llames a todas para descubrilo-decia una voz

Fluttershy querida tu sabe mas de animales puede decirnos que es?-decia otra voz mas elegante

Nunca había visto una criatura como esta-decia una voz tanto timida

Yo solo gemia indicando que estaba despertando

Silencio esta despertando-decia otra voz

Al abrir los ojos pude ver un techo ello totalmente de madera

Como llege aquí?-pregunte mientras me aclaraba la vista

Al sentarme en donde estaba pude ver algo que me dejo la boca abierta

Frente a mi estaban las mane 6 o las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía todas viéndome con cara de susto,no las critico al ver una criatura desconocida

Okey dejo dejar las drogas,un momento solo tengo 15 años y no tomo-dige

Puedes hablar-digo twilight exaltada

"tengo que hacerme el tonto"pensé

No me jodas un caballo parlante-dige

Preferimos el termino pony-digo twilight

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato antes de que twilight hablara

De cualquier forma que eres-digo twilight

Yo soy un ser humano u homo sapiens-dige

Y por que usas ropa? Y que con esas cosas en tus cascos y-decia twilight antes de que la callara con mi dedo

En primer lugar lugar me llamos alex,en segundo lugar no son cosas son dedos y en tercer lugar llevamos ropa por que nuestra raza lo requiere-decia quitándole el dedo de la boca

Opps que desconsideradas somos,mi nombre es twilight sparkle–digo twilight

En eso se acerca applejack

Hola mi nombre es applejack y vivo en sweet aples acres-decia applejack

Dejame adivinar manzanas-dige

Tan obvio es?podrias ir un dia a visitarme-digo applejack

Lo tendre en cuenta-dige

Mi nombre es raimbow dash y soy la voladora mas rápida de toda equestria-digo raimbow

Vaya un dia me gustaría ver que movimientos haces-dige

Un dia de estos te avisare-digo raimbow

Ok-dige

Hola mi nombre es pinkie pie,vivo en sugar cub corner,parecies una especie de mono sin pelo aunque tu ya nos explicaste que era,te gustan los cupcakes,debería hacerte una fiesta-decia pinkie antes de ser tapado por un casco por twilight

Pinkie creo que ya entendió,y la fiesta tendrá que esperar hasta mañana ya es muy tarde-digo twilight

Okey dokey loky-digo pinkie

Hola mi nombre es rarity-digo con voz temblorosa

Parece que te doy miedo no?-dige

Si es solo ver una criatura como tu-digo rarity

Si te alivia nosotros los humanos vivimos igualmente que los ponis-dige

Ella todavía seguía temblorosa asi que decidi ir por la siguiente

Solo quedaba fluttershy,me acerque a ella

Y tu como te llamas?-pregunte

Ah…mi…nombre….es…-digo algo en voz baja

Como?-pregunte

mi…nombre…es…fluttershy-digo en voz baja

fluttershy?-pregunte

ella asintió con la cabeza

bonito nombre-dige

gracias-digo sonrojada

en eso sentí un dolor en mi cabeza que hiso que me la tomara con las 2 manos

fluttershy cambio de asustada a preocupada en 1 minuto (¬¬ osea que si me estoy muriendo se preocupan por mi)

oh por celestia estas bien-digo fluttershy

si,solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza,pero igual gracias por preocuparte-dige

no hay problema-digo fluttershy volviendo a su voz timida

al ver las escaleras pude ver a spike

y que pasa con la lagartija en la escalera-dige

en eso spike responde

oye no soy una lagartija,soy un bebe dragon mi nombre es spike-digo acercándose y ofreciéndome la garra

un gusto-dige con mi mano moviendo su garra

y alex como llegaste aca?-digo twilight

estaba en mi casa cuando una esfera de no se donde salió,cuando lo toque esta me envolvió en un aura y apareci cayendo-dige

eso lo tendre que hablar con la princesa mañana ¿tienes algún lugar para quedarte?-digo twilight

no tengo,pero me conseguiré-dige

si quieres te puedes quedar aca-digo twiligth un poco sonrojada

wow gracias twilight-dige

nosotros nos vamos mañana es un dia largo-digo applejack

todas asintieron con la cabeza

después de desperdime de la chicas twilight me llevo a la habitación de invitados

aca es-digo twilight

vi la habitación que tenia varias libreros y una cama,como soy muy grande quizá me queden con la patas afuera de la cama

gracias twilight nos vemos mañana,tengo mucho sueño-dige

buenas noches alex,que descanses-digo twilight

gracias igual para ti-dige antes de sacarme los zapatos y acostarme

twilight ya había cerrado la puerta yendo a su habitación y acostándose en su cama

por que me siento mas segura con el?-digo twilight mientras pensaba tratando de domir

será que me siento atraído por el,no no puede el es un humano y yo una pony seria imposible,aunque para el amor no hay diferencia-penso twilight

twilight al percatarse de lo que digo sacudió la cabeza vio a spike dormir,le dio sueño y comenzó a cerrar los ojos…..

"mañana seria un dia largo,pero no tengo idea que me trajo aquí pero estoy feliz por lo menos de estar aquí la pregunta es ¿por que?"pensé

"A la chingada otro dia lo pienso"pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del reino congelado

Pronto volveré y verán mi venganza por lo que me hicieron-digo una voz maliciosa

Cuando podremos libranos de aca-digo otra voz

Calma King sombra,cuando seamos libres podremos vengarnos de celestia y luna-digo la voz maliciosa

Pronto lo pagara ese pequeño dragon por haberme derrotado hace meses-digo King sombra

La voz maliciosa se rio malvadamente

continuara….

que tal el primer episodio de este fic,tomare la misma trama de mi fic aventuras en equestria pero cambiare muchos elementos,uno de esos será hitler en equestria el no estará y se preguntan por flash el vendrá mas tarde,habrá guerra pero no con armas modernas si no con espadas y cosas por el estilo,ojala pueda publicar el episodio 2 antes del lunes es cuando entro a clases,tendrán episodio cuando lo tenga listo asi que no se cuando se demorara

nos leemos

ghost out!


	2. Chapter 2

SI SE PREGUNTA POR QUE EL REINICO DEL FIC (ACLARO QUE NO VOY A CANCELAR EL OTRO FIC,ASI QUE TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIR ENTRE 3 FIC)ES COMO DIJE ESTA ES LA IDEA ORIGINAL DONDE HABRA MAS ACCION Y MAS GORE

SI SE PREGUNTAN POR EL MISMO ERROR DE SIEMPRE DE PONER MAL LAS PALABRAS ES UN ERROR QUE NO PUEDO CORREJIR (CON RAZON TUVE UN 4.2 EN LENJUAGE EN 8 basico XD)

ANYWAY ACA OTRO EPISODIO…..

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 2:CONVIRTIENDOME EN CABALLO EQUINO DE 4 PATAS Y NO SE QUE MAS PONER EN EL TITULO :3

Me desperté con los rayos de sol golpeando mi cara,yo gruñi ante esto

Después de varios intentos por despertarme finalmente pude abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en la habitación de invitados de la biblioteca de ponyville

Yo al principio pareció confundido,pero comenze a recordar los eventos de ayer

"joder,me pregunto que habrá pasado con mi familia"pensaba en la miles de posibilidades que debía estar haciendo mi familia para encontrarme mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

Alex estas despierto?-pregunto una voz femenina era twilight

Si twilight si lo estoy-dije

Quieres desayunar?-pregunto twilight

Si estoy listo en un rato-dije para ponerme los pantalones que me lo había sacado durante la noche para dormir mas comodo

Al revisar los bolsillos pude tocar mi celu,al sacarlo tenia batería al 80% y veía que tenia wifi

"hay wifi en equestria? Cool"-pense con una sonrisa,después de ver que no tenia nada mas baje a desayunar

El desayuno consistía en hotcakes y leche todo echo por spike (cabe destacar que estaba delicioso) mientras desayunábamos twilight me dijo algo que me preocupo

Ah alex le mande una carta a mi mentora la princesa celestia dijo que quería conocerte-dijo twilight

Yo casi escupo la leche que me la estaba tomando,pude aguantar y finalmente tomandome la leche de mala gana

"mierda,conocer a la princesa celestia nunca he estado con la realeza antes y no se como actuara cuando me vea"pensé nervioso

Twilight noto que estaba nervioso

Hey alex te sientes bien?-pregunto twilight

Que oh si twilight,es solo…..que nunca he estado con la realeza y no se como actuar frente a ella-dije

Solo se tu mismo confía en mi-dijo twilight mientras se acercaba en mi y ponia un casco en mi hombro

Yo la mire a los ojos maldición….si en la caricatura tenia un flechazo verla en vivo me derretía el corazón

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro por aproximadamente por 5 segundos antes de que un sonido de un libro cayendo nos sacara de ese transe

Perdon!-grito spike

Nos separamos sonrojados antes de alguien hablara

Creo…..que mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas-dijo twilight

Yo asinti con la cabeza

Mas tarde….

Estábamos con las chicas y spike esperando en la estación al tren que nos llevaría a canterlot,yo estaba impresionado con el terreno ya que quizá en la tierra nunca veria un paisaje asi donde vivo

Después de un rato llego el tren que nos llevaría a canterlot de hay iban bajando ponis que volvían de sus vacaciones o nobles visitando ponyville

Los ponis me daban miradas de duda al verme,los nobles solo me miraban y después subían la cabeza en señal de disguto

"Hasta en equestria existe el racismo"pensé mientras subia al tren

Nos ubicamos en el bajon del medio para poder contemplar mejor la vista mientras íbamos a canterlot

Asi que alex como es la vida en tu planeta-dijo twilight tratando de sacar un tema

No es muy diferente aca-dije para explicarle sobre los automóviles,como los humanos eramos la raza dominante en nuestro planeta,las grandes creaciones que habíamos ellos a través de los años pero una pregunta me resulto incomoda

Y que comen específicamente?-pregunto twilight

"mierda….nunca quería que me hicieran esta pregunta"pensé

Ehh…como decirlo….ehh-decia nervioso

Por que estas nervioso?-pregunto fluttershy

Es..por….que…los humanos somos omnívoros-dije

Comen frutas,verduras y …ca…..r…..ne-dijo twilight nerviosa

Yo asinti con la cabeza

Ellas se iban alejando de mi lentamente

No necesariamente tengo que comer carne todos los dias,asi que con las frutas y verduras esta bien-dije para que no se asustaran

Ellas susparon de alivio mientras volvían a sus asintientos

Ehh…twilight solo por curiosidad ¿se puede comer pescado?-dije

Claro-dijo twilight

Yo suspire de alivio...joder no me imagino un mundo sin carne o pescados

Después de un rato decidi dormir durante lo que quedaba del trayecto que eran com horas

En el sueño…..

Estaba en un paisaje lunar con varias estrellas en el cielo,vi un acantilado como para sentarme en la orilla al ir alla vi algo que me dejo boquiabierto

Era una cantidad de estrella que serian imposible contar incluso en miles de años,varios cometas lo decoraban una vista única

Wow que hermoso,Por esa razón siempre me gustara mas la noche que el dia,por lo maravilloso que puede ser,la hermosura que aporta,lo que podemos descubrir gracias a ella y las canciones que hay dedicada a la luna que son mis favoritas-dije en voz alta mientras miraba el paisaje

Desconocido para mi luna estaba oyendo todo lo que decía

Asi que esos piensas de mi noche-dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi

Salte del susto y por poco me caigo al vacio

Al darme vuelta estaba la mismísima princesa luna

Princesa luna-dije haciendo una reverencia

No es necesario hacer eso alex-dijo luna

Como sabes mi nombre?-dije

Oh alex mi hermana,celestia,me dijo que te necesitaba en el castillo-dijo luna

Oh ok de todos modos que haces o por que estoy soñando contigo-dije

Oh alex yo soy la princesa de la noche puedo meterme en los sueños de los ponis si tienen pesadillas-explico luna

Ok,eso explica muchas cosas-dije

En eso sentí como un temblor movía la tierra para ver como el paisaje se caia a mi alrededor

Que pasa?!-pregunte

Estas despertando,hablaremos mas en la sala del trono-dije luna antes de irse volando

Yo solo sentí como me caia al vacio mientras una voz decía "alex despierta" "alex"

En el tren…

Yo lentamente abri los ojos para ver que twilight me estaba moviendo

Que wea? Ya llegamos?-dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Bajamos del tren para ver a canterlot,se veía mejor en vivo que en el show,pude ver que las chicas me decían que las siguiera

Calles de canterlot…..

Caminando por las calles de canterlot la actitud de los nobles era la misma,se disgustaban conmigo

Las calles de canterlot era elegantes,no se como carajo definirlo pero igual me perdia en su belleza,después de unos minutos pudimos llegar a lo que era el castillo de canterlot

Los guardias nos dejaron pasar ya que tenían autorización de la princesa celestia

Al dirigirnos a la sala de trono pude ver los retratos de las chicas derrotando a nigtmare moon,a discord,a spike salvando el imperio de cristal etc etc

Llegamos a la entrada de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono,solo lo vi por el show pero aca se veía diferente,estaba nervioso de lo que me podían esperar al otro lado de la puerta

Eh…alex estas bien?-pregunto fluttershy

*suspiro*no es nada…solo terminemos con esto-dije

Acto seguido atravesamos la puerta

Pudimos ver a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna sentadas,al sentir que abrían la puerta nos miraron

Twilight sparkle mi ex fiel alumna-digo celestia acercándose

Cuando llegaron todos hicimos reverencias

No es necesario eso,de cualquier forma este debe ser el humano del que hablaban-dijo la princesa celestia

Asi es princesa celestia,me nombre es alex un gusto conocerla-dije tratando de parecer lo mas educado posible ya que devuelta en la tierra decía una palabrota en un 2 por 3

Celestia estaba en estado de shock

Pasa algo princesa?-dije asustado ya que quizá la había cagado

Celestia miro a su hermana que estaba normal y asintió con la cabeza

Necesito que me sigan-digo celestia

Nosotros nos miramos confundidos

Princesa que pasa?-dijo twilight

Les contare todo cuando llegemos,ahora síganme-digo celestia

Nosotros entendimos que era algo importante y asintimos con la cabeza

Celestia se dirigió hacia una columna y apretó un botón,el piso comenzó a moverse para mostrar unas escaleras largas,comenzamos a bajar las escaleras

Unos momentos después…

"La wea de escalera larga"pensé cuando llegamos al final de la escalera era una habitación bastante antigua me di cuenta que en la pared habían una figura de un ser humano debajo de el había un pegaso que tenia una espada dobles luchando contra lo que pude ver un alicornio además había atrás del alicornio varias criaturas (era como los seres de las sombra de the legend of zelda:twilight princess)

Se preguntaran por que estamos aquí?-dijo celestia

Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza

"Según cuenta la leyenda,mucho antes de la fundación de equestria…..habia un espíritu maligno gobernando estas tierras era un alicornio de pelaje oscuro y alas de murciélago su nombre era death war,el gobernaba ecuestria con unos criaturas llamadas helldog…..segun cuenta las historias de esa época death war torturaba a los ponis que iban en su contra y dependiendo del tipo de traición lo podía condenar a muerte muy pocos tuvieron la fortuna de sobrevivir mientras que los otros eran asesinados cruelmente por los helldog,cuando nuestros padres se enfrentaron con el tuvieron que gastar mucha energía para derrotarlo finamente death war fue derrotado y exiliado al infierno junto a los helldog el dijo que regresaría mas poderoso que nunca para retomar su lugar en equestria,el salvador de ese terrible destino seria un humano convertido en pegaso que tendría el poder suficiente para acabar de una ves por todas con death war" dijo celestia

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos con la historia

Osea….que yo…debo…y…..-dije entre confusión

Asi es tu eres el de la leyenda alex,asi que dices aceptas o no te tengo que advertir que si aceptas seras convertido en pony y en caso contrario seras devuelto a la tierra justo en el momento que viajas a equestria sin recuerdos de esto-dijo celestia

Que debía hacer toda un reino dependía de esta decisión pero yo no podía dejar a mi familia joder…..

Yo…..acepto-dije

Celestia puso una sonrisa-muy bien preparate para ser un pony-dijo

Espera que?-dije pero en ese momento celestia me había lanzado un rayo que me llego con todo y dejo sin ver a todos en la sala

Cuando pudieron ver se quedaron sin aliento

Que….que pasa?-dije

Mejor mirate-dijo twilight pasándome un espejo

No podía creer lo que veía

Era un pony color verde al igual que el cabello me di cuenta que tenia las asi que era un pegaso tenia el mismo color de ojos que cuando soy humano

Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos

Que….carajos?-dije

Ese lenjuage-dijo celestia

Upss…perdon pero que soy-dije aun sin creérmelo

Eres un pegaso-dijo fluttershy

Trate de caminar pero era difícil caminar en 4 patas después de un tiempo pude acostumbrarme a caminar

Wow que cutie mark mas extraña tienes-dijo raimbow

Cutie que…?-dije "no debes decir nada sobre que son un show para niñas"pensé

Cutie mark es un marca que tiene un pony al descubrir su talento especial pero nunca había visto uno como el tuyo-dijo twilight

Que te refieres con que nunca-dije

Pues por que tu cutie mark es una especie de calavera o algo por el estilo-dijo twilight señalando donde estaba mi cutie mark

Vi adonde apunto y vi que era la calavera de la faction ghost de call of duty ghost

"oh dios mio gritaría de emoción"pensé con una sonrisa

Se los explicare mas adelante-dije

Ok-dijo twilight

Creo que hora de volver arriba-dijo celestia

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo antes de subir las escaleras

PONYVILLE ESTACION DE TRENES…..

Ya habíamos llegado a ponyville cuando debían ser tipo 1 de la mañana,celestia me dijo que mañana me enviara un mensaje para comenzar a descubrir mis poderes

Cada una se fue a sus respectivos hogares yo me fui junto a twilight ya que no tenia donde vivir y ella me había ofrecido dejarme vivir con ella,yo le dije que no quería ser molestia esta noche pero ella insistió asi que tuve que aceptar íbamos de camino hacia la biblioteca de ponyville todo era silencio hasta que twilight decidió romperlo

Asi que alex…..que tal el pueblo?-dijo twilight

Debo decir que es muy bonito-dije

Y que piensas de ser parte de una leyenda –dijo twilight

No se como asimilar eso…esta de reloco viajar a otro mundo y además ser parte de una leyenda es…es…asombroso *squee*-dije

Twilight se rio con el ultimo sonido

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la biblioteca de ponyville al entrar buscamos a spike para ver que estaba dormido en el piso de la biblioteca nos pareció una imagen tierna ,twilight lo levito con su magia nos dijimos buenas noches y yo me fui a ala habitación de invitados

Hoy un dia de locos,mañana otro era comienza en mi vida

FIN CAPITULO

COMO VEN VOY A OCUPAR MI MISMO OC YA QUE COMO DIJE ESTA ERA LA IDEA ORIGINAL DEL FIC Y RESPECTO A POR QUE LO VOY A CAMBIAR A FICTION M ES POR QUE CUANDO LLEGEN LOS HELLDOG YA VERAN (UPP..SPOILER)

DE CUALQUIER FORMA LES AVISO QUE VOY A SACAR EPISODIOS MIXTOS ¿COMO ESO?

COMO VERAN SAQUE UN EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC,AHORA CORRESPONDE SACAR UN EPISODIO DEL FIC "AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA" DESPUES "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS

GHOST OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 3

Han pasado ya 4 dias desde que descubri ser parte de una leyenda que según eso me enfrentaría a un ejercito cruel…..desde entonces he estado mas tiempo con las chicas ayudando a rarity con unos vestidos y hablándole de la moda alla en la tierra,ayudando a fluttershy con los animales también conseguí un trabajo con applejack y raimbow me enseño a volar ,con pinkie le he ayudado a hacer cupcakes y también hacia algunos dulces que sabia hacer alla en la tierra,con twilight nos hemos vuelto amigos muy cercanos ya que desde el primer dia como pony ella me enseño a escribir con la boca y caminar mejor que lo hacia cuando llegamos a ponyville cuando me converti (¬¬ me caia a cada rato y había muchos ponis mirándome y para empeorar se reian ¬¬)de cualquier forma ella me recomendaba libros y los leia a mi lado,saliamos al parque pero no como una cita o algo parecido

(también se me olvido mencionar que pinkie pie lanzo una fiesta de bienvenida cuando llegamos a ponyville) también recibí una carta de la princesa llamándome a canterlot para entrenar con luna

Canterlot….

Habitación de entrenamientos….

Asi que hacemos aca?-pregunte

Esta es la habitación de entrenamientos donde entrenaras tus poderes-dijo luna

Asi que….como activos esos "poderes" que tengo?-dije

Te dare una imagen de la armadura y tu la tienes que imaginar que la tienes puesta-dijo luna

Okey dokey lockey-dije

Luna se acerco y toco con su cuerno mi cabeza vi la armadura

El casco era negro con partes doradas

El peto o pecho era igual

Las botas que tenia eran de color verde igual que mi cuerpo (parece las armaduras de los guardias reales de la princesa celestia)

Listo ahora solo imagina que la tienes puesta y añádale algo a tu gusto-dijo luna

Cerre los ojos y comenze a concentrarme….

Al abrir los ojos pude sentir un poco mas de peso mas de lo normal mire mi cuerpo para ver que tenia la armadura y podía sentir una energía a través de mi cuerpo

Como me veo?-dije

Genial-dijo luna pasándome un espejo en verdad me veía genial ¿recuerdan el detalle adicional que le podía agregar? ¿No? Agrege una mascara ghost

Ya hiciste bien el primer paso ahora el segundo paso es invocar tus espadas-dijo luna

Y como hago eso?-pregunte en un tono curioso

Debes decir las siguientes palabras "et omnia mala quae in luce mundi, devicto Revelate"(PD:esta en latin esto)-dijo luna

et omnia mala quae in luce mundi, devicto Revelate-dije para ver que delante mio se formaban 2 espadas "genial" pensé

las 2 espadas eran de metal pero uno era color morado y otro verde

bien hecho el segundo paso ahora el tercero es aprender algunos movimientos básicos y algunos ataques que puedes hacer con tu espadas –dijo luna

ok-dije en tono firme

ah se me olvidaba alex para comenzar deberías ocupar la espada verde ya que la morada es muy poderosa-dijo luna

ok-dije tomando las 2 espadas y poniendo la morada en mi espalda para ver como desaparecia

wow viste eso?-dije sorprendido

asi es la espada morada aparecerá cuando estes a un punto de ser derrotado o en peligro es como un ultimo recurso-dijo luna

ah con razon….pero bueno que debo hacer?-dije

solo ataca a este maniquí-dijo luna mostrando un maniquí

ok-dije para sacar la espada verde y pegarle un golpe horizontal cortándolo por la mitad

wow eso hace la espada a un ser vivo?!-dije sorprendido por la facilidad del corte

la espada morada hace ese tipo de daño pero la verde hace un poco menos-dijo luna

"wow"pensé-ahora cortalo de la mitad pero por arriba otro dato te puedes parar en 2 cascos sin problemas-dijo luna yo me levante en 2 cascos y efectivamente me podía parar en 2 cascos

Dejame adivinar las botas facilitan esto ¿verdad?-dije

Asi es también disminuyen el daño por caída que hagas y otra habilidades que descubrirás con el tiempo-dijo luna

Yo corte el maniquí por la mitad parado en 2 cascos era mucho mas fácil

Debes saber que los helldog siempre te trataran de atacar por la espalda asi que debes utilizar tus alas para elevarte debo advertirte que con la armadura puedes elevarte mas alto asi que debes tener cuidado con la fuerzas que ocupas con tus alas-dijo luna brillando su cuerno para ver como se ponían 4 maniquís delante mio y detrás mio

Ya pasamos al difícil ya?-dijo con una ceja levantada

Si-dijo luna antes de que los maniquís vinieran a por mi

Yo suspire antes de prepararme

MIENTRAS TANTO BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE

Asi que como les cae alex?-dijo twilight

A mi me cae bien me ha ayudado mucho con los animales –dijo fluttershy

Hace un buen trabajo en la granja además se esfuerza cuando le piden algo-dijo applejack

A mi igual me cae bien he diseñado otro tipo de vestido gracias a lo poco que sabia de moda en su mundo-dijo rarity

Es super divertido cuando se le pide…puede hacer multiples actividades y puede de ir de un lugar a otro ¡wozzz! ¡wozzzz!-dijo pinkie moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro todas miraron extrañas a pinkie pero recordaron que ella era haci

Es 20% cool la primera vez que le enseñe a volar casi me gana en una carrera que debe admitir que estuvo divetida pero nadie puede vencer a raimbow dash!-dijo raimbow las demás rodaron los ojos

Y a ti twilight veo que pasa mas tiempo contigo ¿tienes algo junto?-dijo rarity con cara seductora

Twilight se sonrojo mientras trataba de hablar-que?! No….no solo…..somos….amigos…..si eso….solo somos amigos-dijo twilight con sonrisa nerviosa

Todas las veian con cara divertida

Twilight soy el elemento de la honestidad y se que quieres algo mas que una amistad-dijo applejack

No…no se…de ..que hablas applejack-dijo twilight sonrojada a mas no poder

Twilight se te ve en lo nerviosa que estas y lo sonrojada que estas asi que cuéntanos somos tus amigas-dijo rarity

Twilight había sido pillada y no tenia escapatoria-*suspiro*bien en esto 4 dias hemos estados unidos….tenemos varias cosas en común y casi tenemos los mismo gustos…siempre que estoy con el me pongo sonrojada y mi corazón se acelera-dijo twilight

En solo 4 dias se nota que es perfecto para ti twilight-dijo raimbow dash

Y por que no le dices tus sentimientos-dijo rarity

Lo haría solo que…-twilight fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente,todas miraron para encontrarse a spike agotado

Spike que pasa?-dijo twilight

Twi…..twilight atacan el pueblo-dijo spike

Que?! Quien?!-dijo twilight

Son unas criaturas que no tiene cara y son totalmente de color negras-dijo spike

Hay no! Son los helldog! Spike carta a la princesa ahora!-dijo twilight alarmada

MIENTRAS TANTO SALA DE ENTRANAMIENTOS…

Muy bien has derrotado los 8 maniquis sin recibir daño….debo decir que superaste las expectativas mias-dijo luna con una sonrisa orgullosa

Gracias-dije sonrojado

Luna se rio antes de hablar-siento presencia oscura-dijo luna

Que? Quien?-dije preocupado

Deben ser…..los helldog y están en ponyville-dijo luna

Que!-dije alarmado-debo regresar a ponyville-dije yéndome

Espera alex te quieron enseñar 2 trucos que te servirán en la pelea-dijo luna yo volvi hacia ella

El primero se llama RYUENJIN para hacerlo debes elevarte en el aire con la espada y imaginar que esta cubierta de fuego-dijo luna creando un maniqui que iba directo hacia mi

Yo solo espere el momento justo y cuando estaba encima mio me eleve en el aire saltando con mis cascos traseros con la espada y imagine que estaba cubierta de fuego vi que la espada efectivamente estaba llena de fuego y cuando alcanzo al maniquí se quemo por completo

Wow lo hice-dije

Muy bien y sin ninguna complicación ahora te enseñare la otra técnica llamada HYOURETSUZAN cuando estes en el aire independiente de cómo te hayas elevado pon la espada hacia tierra e imagina que esta cubierta de hielo-dijo luna apareciendo otro maniquí que iba directo a mi,cuando llego hacia mi le pegue un combo en el hocico para que estuviera distraído entonces yo aproveche ese momento para elevarme en el aire con mis cascos traseros ponerme encima de el y apuntar la espada hacia el,cuando iba bajando imagine la espada convertida en una de hielo y se convirtió en una grande cuando llege al maniquí se podría decir que lo parti por la mitad pero en ves de cortarse en 2 se convirtió en hielo para después triturarse y dejar partes irreconocibles

Muy bien has avanzado mucho hoy-dijo luna

Gracias princesa luna-dije con una sonrisa mientras me arrodillaba

Alex no es necesario hacer eso llámame luna –dijo luna

Esta bien prin…luna-dije

Ella me sonrio antes de que sentimos la puerta ser abierta dimos vuelta para ver que era celestia con cara preocupada

Tia que pasa?-dijo luna

Los helldog están atacando ponyville van por twiligth y los elementos-dijo celestia

Princesa debo ir alla ¿sabe alguna forma de llegar rápidamente allí?-dije

Ella me miro-teletrasportacion pero no es seguro que efecto hace en no unicornios-dijo celestia

No importa hágalo-dije ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acercarse a mi e iluminar su cuerno-buena suerte-me dijo después no pude ver nada

PONYVILLE…

Apareci con un flash en el mercado central de ponyville para ver que todo estaba vacio antes de preguntarme que paso sentí una voz gritar "hey suéltenme" corri para esa dirección para ver que que era raimbow atrapada por unas de esas criaturas también vi que las demas eran atrapadas por ellos al igual que spike

Al amo le gustara que llevamos los elementos para su plan maestro-dijo un helldog

Conte los helldog y vi que eran unos 10 yo desenfude la espada verde que la llame "avenger"y a la morada la llame "valten"

Hora de luchar-dije para saltar encima de un helldog y poner la espada en forma hielo….

CONTINUARA

N/A:SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ME SALTE 4 DIAS ES POR QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA IDEAS PARA LLENAR ESOS DIAS Y TAMBIEN SI SE PREGUNTAN SOBRE LOS ATAQUES Y LOS NOMBRES DE LOS ATAQUES SON DEL MEGAMAN X4 TAMBIEN OCUPARE DEL MEGAMAN X5,X6 Y X8

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO

GHOST OUT!


End file.
